


Another Fantasy

by Pants_chan



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Arceus, Bad Boys, Devon Corporation, Dragoon, Dreams, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Football, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hawlucha - Freeform, Heist, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kyurem - Freeform, Legendary Pokemon, Mystery, Original Character(s), Pining, Pokemon AU, Pokemon School, Pokémart, Professors, Prom, Rustboro, Scraggy, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sinister Plots, Slow Burn, Students, Tantalus, Thievery, Valentine's Dance, Xerneas - Freeform, Yveltal - Freeform, Zekrom - Freeform, Zygard, co-authored, dragon - Freeform, drowzee - Freeform, field study, mew - Freeform, reshiram - Freeform, silly until we decided to make it epic, study abroad, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pants_chan/pseuds/Pants_chan
Summary: The heroes of Final Fantasy face danger, underground crime, the awkwardness of high school, and the end of civilization as they know it in the world of Pokemon. Will they solve the mystery of the strange vibe on campus? Will Poe find love? Will they save their friend before it's too late? Co-authored by two pairs of pants while in quarantine.
Relationships: OC/Blank, OC/Steiner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory b4 we start. So basically this is a final fantasy and pokemon crossover and the main characters go to pokemon trainer school. Vincent Valentine Fran and Balthier are professors at the school and Poe (one of tha main girls) is attending there. Anyway This is an introduction chapter so enjoy lol. Btw my friend and I are sharing this fan fiction so ya.

Long ago, before the universe formed, there was an egg. The egg slept in the void. No one knew how long the egg had been there. In fact, there wasn’t yet anyone to know and the winds of time had not yet started to blow. So, the egg just slept peacefully.

Eventually it was time for the egg to hatch. This was the first time anything like this had ever happened. When the egg opened a great big place came out. This place was the first place to ever exist and inside that place was a being.

This being wandered and wandered until they realized they didn’t have a name. This was the very first thing ever to be thought. The person decided to create a name for itself. “I will be called Arceus, the Alpha” Arceus said. Thus, Arceus was the first being ever to be named. 

Arceus soon grew lonely and longed to find someone like it. Arceus remembered creating its name. The name made Arceus who it was. Arceus decide to give the others names. Perhaps that would make them who they were. Arceus began to speak, naming many beings: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquayza, Dialga, Palkia Giratin, and so forth.

As Arceus spoke their names they came into being. Soon there were many beings like Arceus. Each one was different and each one desired different things. These being spread out across the great big place and spoke many names and created many different kinds of things. Arceus looked across the great big place and, seeing his friends’ creations, became happy and rested.

While Arceus rested all the others continued to create. They created the stars and the sky and earth and seas and even other living things like you and me. Unfortunately, not all of the beings agreed on what to do with their creations.

“We cannot leave the creatures alone on our world.” Yveltal said “They will grow larger and larger until there is no room. I will destroy them before there are too many.”

“No, we can’t destroy everyone! They are our precious creations and they have life like us.” The gentle Xerneas cried.

“Xerneas is right!” Zekrom said, “What is the point of making anything just to destroy it? Everything has worth.”

“Yveltal is right. If left alone there will be no more space, even for us.” Reshiram said.

“I will make artifacts to purge the world and keep it clean.” Yveltal said, “I will create death and anger so that there never become too many.”

“Then I will create artifacts to heal and comfort those who you intend to wound!” said Xerneas, “My artifacts will create birth and kindness so they will have a reason to exist.”

“We will put these artifacts in humans as they are the most powerful of our creations.” Reshiram suggested.

“I will help.” Said Zekrom, “I believe that humans can protect what we have created.”

As the beings deliberated another listened on. This being understood that there was truth to both sides. He resolved to secretly create a fifth artifact to control the other four. This artifact would make sure that neither Xerneas nor Yveltal could become too powerful.

To this day these five artifacts exist somewhere in the world. Yveltal’s creating destruction, and Xerneas’s bringing new life. All the while Zygarde keeps careful watches over them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sebastian closed the book and placed it on the bedside table.

“Is the story real?” asked Poe.

“Some people think it is.” Replied Sebastian. “There may be no way of knowing.”

Poe pulled the blankets up over the egg next to her. “Was Arceus in an egg just like this?” she asked.

“I think it was a different kind of egg.” Sebastian said.

“I’m going to carry this egg everywhere I go so that it hatches into the best Pokemon ever. That way I can grow up to be a Pokemon trainer just like you big brother!” Poe said rubbing sleep from her little eyes.

“I’m still in pokemon school! I have a long way to go!” Sebastian said. “Good night Poe.” 


	2. oh No I’m late For School Again

“Get in your pokeball Scraggy we’re going to be late for our first day bak from winter vacation!” Poe exclaimed. Scraggy stared up at her defiantly “scrag scrag scrag!” “yeah but we gotta goooo!!” Poe yelled stuffing scraggy into his pokeball and running out the door. Scraggy always did this. Hawlucha was always ready and waiting for Poe in the morning but Scraggy has a more rebellious personality.  
Luckily for Poe it wasn’t that far to school and she made it just in time for the bell to ring. She threw open the door and noisily plopped into her seat between her good friends Penelo and Al. Penelo shook her head giving Poe a look that said how could you be late again? “Nice for you to join us Poe.” Professor Fran said tersely. “Yeah sorry…” Poe shrugged. She didn’t even know why she went to pokemon school in the first place. Her older brother went so she guessed she was just following in his footsteps. There wasn’t really a point in going to a specialty school for pokemon related jobs unless you planned to have one in the future. Poe didn’t know what she wanted to do. She kicked her feet absentmindedly under her desk as she thought. Poe never payed attention to Professor Fran’s class. Most of the things she taught seemed obvious anyway. Fire type pokemon live near volcanoes? Yeah where else would they live?  
Suddenly Poe was interrupted from her thoughts by a note being slid onto her desk from the right. She unfolded the note to see Adelbert Steiner’s smooth handwriting. Odd, Al wasn’t known to pass notes in class. It must be something important. Poe looked down at the note. She barely had time to process what was written when Penelo reached for the note. Poe handed it to her and she scribbled something before handing it back. The rest of the class was spent passing notes.

Al: I think something big happened over winter break  
Penelo: That’s right, everyone was acting odd this morning before school. Even the professors seemed tense.  
Poe: odd like how? (╯✧▽✧)╯  
Al: You would know if you showed up to school on time  
Poe: (╮°-°)╮┳━━┳ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻  
Penelo: He’s right you know.  
Poe: Come on guys you know it’s scraggy he’s been so hard to work with lately I don’t know what to do with him  
Al: You could wake up earlier  
Poe: ( ಥ ʖ̯ ಥ)  
Penelo: We need to talk to Llyud about this at lunch and see if he noticed anything different.  
Poe: Idk he’s so quiet… will he having anything to say about it?  
Al: It’s worth a try. We should go back to paying attention in class though.  
Poe: Hey if something happened at school wouldn’t you know something about it don’t you have practice over break???  
Al: I didn’t notice anything over break  
Poe: I’m actually not surprised (^.~)  
Al: What does that mean?  
Poe: --------------  
Penelo: Stop flirting and give me the note. I just had an idea. What if this has something to do with those rumors of mysterious guys hanging around the pokemarts?

“FLIRTING?” Poe loudly whispered as the bell rang. Penelo smiled as she carefully placed her notebook into her backpack. “See you at lunch!” she said before skipping off to her next class. Scraggy acting strange, rumors of gangs at the pokemarts, something weird happening at school. Poe wondered how all these things could be connected. She guessed she’d have to wait until lunch to find anything else out.


	3. Oracle

The bell rang and Balthier’s students shuffled out of the classroom, tripping over each other in their hurry to get to lunch. Only one of his students, Llyud, lingered behind, his eyes darting to the window.

“Can I help you with something?” Balthier asked.

Llyud’s attention snapped back to his professor. After a moment of heavy silence—the boy looked troubled over something—he said, “No, sir,” and slipped out through the door without another word.

Balthier watched him go, closing the copy of _The Oratory of Mew_ in his hand and depositing it on his desk. When he was sure that the hall had truly been emptied of students, he nudged the door closed with his foot and looked over his shoulder toward the window. “Well, what have you got to say?”

A pair of feet landed softly on the windowsill. The woman, as always, wore a long gray cloak that obscured her shape, and the way she stood, silhouetted against the midday light of the window, made it impossible to make out her face. The only distinguishing feature was the long spear that she always had hefted over her shoulder. “They’re back,” she said simply.

Balthier sighed, walking slowly back to his desk and started straightening out the pile of essays his students had messily dropped there. “And?” he said.

The woman gave no response.

“You know I’m not a part of the order anymore,” Balthier said. “I have no part in any of this nonsense.”

“I thought you a man of greater sense than that,” she said.

Balthier looked away from her, at the ground. “What are you expecting me to do?”

“We believe they’re searching for the crystalline soul.”

Balthier nodded. _Of course._ “So they’re after one of my students, right?”

“It’s within the realm of possibility.” The woman lifted her spear off her shoulder and its diamond edge reflected the light in streaks all across the room. “You know you can’t hide from them forever, Bunansa.” Balthier shuddered at the mention of his former name. “Watch for the sign of the Reshiram, and be ready,” she said, and then was gone.

Balthier sat crookedly on his desk. _So,_ he thought. _Back again._ And his students—the Reshiram—all of it. Be ready. Balthier shook his head. He was going to need more allies for this one.


	4. Lunch

Poe passed the next few class periods in thought. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Sometimes Poe wished that she could just go back to Littleroot Town and live in peace. Although, Poe didn’t really fit in to the small sleepy town of Littleroot. Poe slouched in her seat and wondered if she fit in anywhere. Poe’s older brother moved to Castelia in Unova to work just before she started school in Rustboro city. When her brother was there it was easy to be excited about becoming a Pokemon trainer. Now that her brother was overseas, and she lived away from home she didn’t know if she could cut it as a trainer or if she even wanted to.

The bell rang and Poe messily shoved what few things she brought to class into her bag. Once again she forgot to take any notes. “I’ll just copy Penelo’s later” she thought to herself. The halls were bustling as usual on her way to the lunch room. As she walked she tried to pick up on any odd behavior or conversations but it all seemed mundane to her. Poe tried to stop by her locker for some pokeblocks but it was blocked off by a smooching couple as usual.

In the lunchroom Poe grabbed a carton of milk and a cup of flan before joining her friends. “Is that all you’re eating?” Penelo asked. Poe shrugged poking the flan with her spork, “I didn’t hear anything weird on the way over here.”

“We should talk about this outside where there are fewer people!” Al said looking around.

“Good idea!” Penelo exclaimed, “I’ll wait here for Llyud, you guys go ahead”

“It’s freezing out there!” Poe protested but her friends just shrugged.

Poe followed Al into the school courtyard sipping at her milk. She plopped down in the grass letting Hawlucha and Scraggy out of their pokeballs. The two pokemon skipped around the yard for a few minutes before returning to her side in anticipation of their lunchtime berries. She opened the small pouch in her backpack and let them select a few berries. Hawlucha took a berry in each hand and climbed onto the bench next to Al who gave him a pat on the head. “Hawlucha is like a tiny little you, so serious” Poe smiled.

“What is that supposed to mean!?” Al exclaimed.

Before Poe could answer Penelo arrived with Llyud in tow.

“What are you two talking about?” Penelo asked.

“N-nothing!” Al insisted.

The two newcomers sat down and took out their individual lunches. Scraggy made is way over to Llyud and tugged on his feathers, “scrag scraggy?” he said looking up at Llyud. Llyud reached into his pocket and produced two pokeballs giving one to scraggy. Scraggy squealed with delight as he opened the pokeball containing his friend, Llyud’s taillow. “I hope Taillow can help with Scraggy’s errant behavior.” Llyud said watching the two bounce around the courtyard.

“Llyud! Tell them what you saw!” Penelow said excitedly.

“Oh yes. There was someone outside Professor Balthier’s window. It seems she was trying not to be seen.” Llyud said looking into his sandwich. “I tried to stay behind and listen, but I couldn’t make out anything.”

“Woah! This could be just the excitement I need!” Poe said.

“What do you mean exciting?” Al complained “If there’s some kind of corruption going on with the teachers that would be terrible!”

Poe pouted, “That’s what I mean about you being so serious.”

“We need to make a plan to check out the rumors at the pokemart after school!” Penelo said.

“I can’t today, I have practice.” Al protested

“What about after that?” Penelo asked.

“What are you going to do when we’re on field study and you don’t have a curfew anymore? It’s just six months away…” Poe teased.

“We can just go without you and report back tomorrow” Llyud said “You can see if you notice anything at practice.”

“Good idea Llyud!” Penelo said “Then it’s decided!” Penelo rose to her feet dusting herself off as the bell rang. The others collected their pokemon and made their way to their next class period. “You can stay in my backpack as long as you’re quiet.” Poe whispered to Scraggy. She smiled at the prospect of an exciting mystery to solve. 


	5. Calefaction

Poe wandered out to the practice field next to the school for her next class: battle lab. The football team was already out here, jogging around the perimeter. Poe caught sight of Al, who waved politely at her. Poe responded with a scowl as she tried to warm up her cold hands. It was  _ way  _ too cold to have to be out here for class. Why couldn’t they move battle lab indoors for the winter?

Poe felt Scraggy shift around in her backpack. “Hush!” she scolded. The rest of her classmates were already assembled on the field. But where was their professor? The only other person there was some tall lady that Poe had never seen before, wearing all dark gray and an imposing expression on her face.

“Nice of you to join us,” the lady said, standing with her arms folded. Poe blushed, embarrassed for being late again. “I think that makes all of you. My name is Professor Soot.”

“Where’s Cecil?” Rydia, another girl in the class, said.

“Professor Harvey is away tending to an important matter. I’ll be your teacher for the rest of the year.”

A boy in the class harrumphed. “No way Cecil would skip out on us this late in the year!”

Professor Soot turned her gaze upon the boy. “And you are . . . ?”

“Kain Highwind.”

“Mister Highwind, I’ll expect you not to sass me in front of your peers in the future. Save yourself the embarrassment.” Professor Soot smirked.

Scraggy poked his nose out of Poe’s backpack. “Scraggy!” he huffed.

“I told you to be quiet!” she whispered, shoving him back inside and zipping it closed.

“I expect my curriculum will be a little more difficult than you’re used to,” said Professor Soot. “Each of you will participate in two Pokemon battles each class period. You will be graded on your ingenuity and adaptability.”

Scraggy started acting up again inside her backpack. In an act of desperation, Poe slung it off her shoulders and hugged the whole bag to her chest.

“In addition, you will be expected to engage one of my Pokemon in battle once a term—”

“Scrag, scrag, scraggy!”

“Stop it!” she whispered. “You’re going to get me in trouble!” Poe suddenly realized that she had no idea what Professor Soot had just said. “Huh?” she said, giving Scraggy the opportunity to leap out of her backpack onto the field. The students gasped as Scraggy scurried over to their teacher, holding his protective skin aloft and muttering angrily.

“I see some of you are eager to get started,” Soot said, throwing her head back and laughing. “Very well! We’ll start easy.” She pulled out a pokeball from behind her back and yelled, “Go, Spearow!”


	6. Battle

Poe clenched her fists. “Could this day get any worse?” she muttered to herself. “Scraggy be careful! You’re at a disadvantage!”

Scraggy hoisted is loose skin up to his neck and glared up at Spearow. “scraggy scragg scrag scragg” He yelled.

“You know what to do, Spearow.” Soot said. Spearow flapped her wings vigorously and rose just out of reach of scraggy. Without hesitating scraggy began running in circles kicking up clouds of dust.

“Scraggy!! That won’t work on Spearow for more than one reason!” Poe yelled, “We have to work together or you could get seriously hurt!” Scraggy ignored Poe’s orders and proceeded to crouch down in preparation to attack. Spearow continued flapping about Scraggy’s head just out of reach. Scraggy narrowed his eyes and looked up at Spearow. As they locked eyes Spearow leered down at him. Scraggy seemed taken aback by Spearow’s look and momentarily lowered his protective skin. Spearow did not hesitate to take the break in defense as an opportunity to attack. Plunging from the sky Spearow’s beak landed squarely between Scraggy’s eyes. Scraggy growled and smashed his head into Spearow’s wing before teetering to the ground.

“SCRAGGY!” Poe yelled, the hot tears of humiliation welling up in her eyes. She reached into her bag and pulled out Scraggy’s pokeball holding it in front of her. “Scraggy come back!” To her relief the small pokemon relaxed and allowed itself to retreat back into the ball. “Go Hawlucha!” Poe said throwing the ball high into the air. Hawlucha leapt from the ball striking a heroic pose as he landed on the field. “Hawlucha be careful, I think Spearow is more experience than you but she can’t fly as high so we’ll use that to our advantage!” Poe explained clenching her fists so as not to cry.

By this point Spearow had resumed her place above the field, however, Scraggy’s attack had left her right wing slower. She let out a loud squawk and dove towards Hawlucha. Hawlucha nimbly side stepped the attack letting Spearow plummet into the ground. “Hawlucha use Encore!” Poe said. Hawlucha clapped his hands tauntingly. “Now just keep dodging her attacks and use cross chop!” Poe said. Hawlucha nodded and stepped away from Spearow’s next peck. “How is this possible?” Poe muttered to herself. “She hasn’t issued a single command to her pokemon. They must be perfectly in sync.” Hawlucha landed his third blow on Spearow who was now staggering around. “Ok Hawlucha! She’s going to return to her regular attack pattern. Use wing attack.”

Spearow struggled up onto her feet and turned around. She was met with one of Hawlucha’s wings directly to her face. “Ha-Cha” He chirped snidely as Spearow fell back to the ground.

“Very well done.” Professor Soot smirked withdrawing Spearow back into her pokeball. “See that you don’t cause a scene in my class again.”

Poe breathed a sigh of relief as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. “Come on Hawlucha.” She said softly as she held out his pokeball. Hawlucha happily returned to his ball which Poe then placed in her backpack. She couldn’t wait for this day to be over but at least she had won. She would have to stop by the pokemon center before her and her friend’s nighttime activities. 


	7. Recreants

The three friends shuffled down the sidewalk as the sun was setting. Penelo tugged her scarf closer around her neck, already feeling the January chill creep into her skin. “Now remember,” she said, “we all three have to stick together, and no funny business, Poe!”

“Come on!” Poe said. “I’m _great_ at sneaking around.”

“Nonetheless,” said Penelo. “We have to be careful. We don’t know what we’re going to find here.”

“Well, obviously,” said Llyud. He put on a tough show, but Penelo could see his wings shivering as he walked. She wondered if they should have waited for Al after all; no one would mess with the 6’2 linebacker. Though Llyud could look pretty scary too sometimes, so maybe they would be ok.

They walked up to the pokemart, looking for anything unusual. Nothing stood out immediately until they heard some voices coming from around the corner by the bike racks.

“Well, apparently the guy’s been tight with the boss for a while.”

“Yeah, and I heard he’s willing to fund the transportation as well.”

“Just how deep are this guy’s pockets?”

Llyud nodded towards the voices, signaling for the two girls to follow him. Penelo tried to appear as casual as possible as they turned the corner. There were a few guys hanging out back here, leaning against the building or sprawled on the grass. They all looked pretty rough. One of them seemed to be pretty scarred up—and did that guy have _fangs?_ That other one has a tail! What a weird group of kids. A couple of them looked over as the trio rounded the corner.

The kid with the tail, who was sitting on the ground, flashed a smile. “What are you ladies up to this time of night?”

Llyud rolled his eyes.

“Making the rounds,” said Poe, smoothly. She walked up to them. “I don’t recognize any of you from around school.”

“Yeah, I’d have for sure remembered a pretty face like yours,” said the tail kid.

The guy with the fangs smirked. “Back at it again, huh? Dagger must’ve kicked you to the curb after all.”

“Hey!” Tail kid jumped to his feet, running at the other kid to try and get him in a head lock. “Shut your mouth, Marcus!”

While those two were scuffling, the scarred kid pushed off from leaning against the wall. “Let me guess,” he said. He walked closer to Poe, looking her up and down. “Pokemon trainers.”

Poe shifted from foot to foot.

“Yeah, that’s right,” said Penelo, walking up to be at Poe’s shoulder. “What about you? What do you guys do?”

“Well,” he chuckled a little, looking back at his buddies. One of the other guys had started trying to get tail kid off of fang guy’s back. “Mostly try to keep those three out of trouble. They’re like little brothers to me.”

“Cool,” said Poe.

“The name’s Blank,” said the kid, holding out his hand.

“Poe,” she said, shaking his hand.

Penelo narrowed her eyes at him. What were these guys talking about earlier? Something about a guy with deep pockets? “You from around here?” she asked.

“Not really,” said Blank. “I’m here trying to get some work experience.”

“Oh, do you work for a company around here?” asked Poe.

“How about we continue this conversation over something to eat?”

“Uhhhh,” Poe mumbled.

“We’ve actually got to be going,” Penelo interjected, grabbing her friend by the elbow. “Poe here still hasn’t finished her homework that’s due tomorrow.”

“Hey!” Poe exclaimed at Penelo.

“Oh, well, maybe I’ll see you guys around another time.”

“Yeah, sure,” Penelo said quickly, dragging Poe back to the front of the pokemart. “Nice to meet you, bye!”

Llyud stood for a moment before waving casually and following his two friends back to campus.


	8. football practice

Al stood in front of his locker absentmindedly running his thumb over the picture taped to the door. He remembered the day it was taken. Llyud, Himself, Penelo, and Poe had been assigned to a group for first year pokemon lab. The photo was taken after they had all caught their first pokemon together. It was early in the year, maybe the third week of school, and the awkwardness of new friendships was evident in the picture. They had grown so close thanks to that lab group, but Al couldn’t help but feel that they had drifted somewhat lately.

“Steiner! I need you on the field” came the impatient voice of his coach.

“Yes Sir!” Al replied snapping out of his stupor. He pulled his jersey on and followed after coach Wallace. It wasn’t like him to space out like this. He wondered if whatever was getting to the other students was getting to him too.

Coach Wallace gave a few minutes of instruction before turning the team loose to warm up. Al began his routine laps making sure to carefully observe his teammates for anything unusual. He fell in step with one of the other players, a freshman named Tidus. Tidus greeted him excitedly. “It’s great to be back from winter break!” he said. “Although,” he lowered his voice, “Have you noticed like a weird vibe at school?”

“You’ve noticed it too?” Al asked, somewhat surprised.

“Yeah! Everyone is just a little off or something. It’s like everyone is stiffer and more formal. Like my friend broke up with his girlfriend out of nowhere. They had a huge fight but when I asked he couldn’t even remember what started it.” Titus grinned before adding, “I just hope my girl doesn’t dump me before the valentines dance. Are you taking someone?”

Al was startled by this question. He hadn’t really thought about it. “I don’t think so. I haven’t really thought about it.” he said sheepishly.

“Hey man don’t worry about it!” Titus said, “I’m sure a handsome guy like you will have no problem finding a date!”

“Ah! I don’t know about that…” Al’s voice trailed off as he noticed Poe arriving to the adjacent field. He waved politely and was met with a particularly cranky facial expression.

“What about her?” Titus teased giving Al a friendly punch to the shoulder.

“What? No no! We’re just close friends is all! She’s like a… like a sister or something!” He insisted. “I’ll probably just go with my friends as a group.”

“Woah woah! Forget about that! She’s squaring up against the teacher!” Titus exclaimed. The two of them slowed to a stop in view of the other class. “I’ve never seen that prof before… she’s using a much stronger pokemon with a type advantage! What did your girlfriend do?”

“She’s not my… never mind. She was probably late to class again or said something rude to the teacher.”

“Oh Steiner! I wouldn’t have guessed you were into bad girls!” Titus grinned.

“I’m not!!”

“Hey looks like we’re back on the field!” Titus interrupted. The two jogged back to the rest of the team to await the practice instructions.

Al wondered what that was about. He didn’t think about Poe like that did he? She was far too rebellious. He was worried about her lately though. She didn’t spend much time with them over break despite living on her own and she wasn’t eating much at lunch even before the break. He decided he would talk to Penelo about it later since she knew Poe the best.

The rest of class and evening practice went by uneventfully. Al wondered if he should talk to Coach Wallace about the strange aura around the school. Unfortunately, the coach slipped out while he was in the showers. He decided to talk to him next time.

As Al arrived home he was greeted at the door by his father. “You’re late.” His father said looking down his nose at Al.

“Practice ran late.” Al said defensively.

“Call me next time before you come home.”

“Yes sir.” Al said retreating to his room. He sat down on his bed and produced from his bookshelf a shoebox full of mementos. One by one he took the items out: a friendship bracelet made by penelo, a paper pikachu folded by poe, a rude drawing of himself on notebook paper captioned I’m Adlebert and I’m sooo perfect made by Poe, several shells collected by Llyud, numerous photos and notes from his friends, a bell from one of Penelo’s dance costumes, one of Llyud’s feathers. Llyud had changed the most lately. He hadn’t realized it before but as he looked through the photos he could clearly see the difference. It was almost as if Llyud had been drained of all personality. He used to smile and laugh often but now he was quiet and stoic.

Al wondered what his friends were doing at the pokemart. He would have to talk to them about it tomorrow at lunch. 


	9. Cadency

_ Thump-thump. _

_ Thump-thump. _

The man let his book fall closed, watching the shadows change on the floor as trees outside rustled in the wind. He wasn’t looking forward to having to report back in the morning. Aside from a few dead-ends and old wives’ tales, he had no leads. Maybe if he went back to Rustboro, he could—

Suddenly everything was sounds and colors and words, jumbling together in one great cacophony.

He jerked upright. A dream? Had he drifted to sleep? No—the wind had changed. He stumbled to the window, throwing it open and leaning out on the sill. It was still dark out, and cold. He could feel it calling to him out there somewhere, pulsating and radiating its— _ her _ —vibrancy. So it was a girl. With each wave of energy, like a heartbeat, the sound in his mind stilled.

He pulled a pokeball from his pocket and threw it up and down a couple of times before releasing the Drowzee inside. The corner of his mouth curled upward. It was time to put his plan into action.


End file.
